Nintendo Club
by Kaabisteru
Summary: When Mario Brothers venture back to Brooklyn to receive a dinner theater, they are greeted with a debt to pay under 2 years. A strange but practical mechanic inside the restaurant enables them to call the Smash Brothers from to establish an entertaining, all-star theater club. New and old faces are met, but as time passes, they discover a new continent...


_" I'm proud to admit that I've enjoyed every adventure I've-a ended up in, overcoming so many obstacles and hardships... It makes me very glad that everyone looks upon me as an admirable role model and everyman._

_But time to time I wish I could challenge **myself**. To really observe by my own, what I'm capable of._

_I hope-a that didn't sound cliché! "_

_**- Mario**_

* * *

A summer was nearing the grand and lively land of The Mushroom Kingdom, but with quite cloudy days. Each day the clouds blocked the sun from shining its bright rays through their thin, hazy skin, enough darken the skies and create few rainpours now and then.

But today was a sunny day.

The Mushroom Kingdom was peaceful once again: many months had passed since the Tail Tree-incident, where Bowser used the power of the Super Leafs to strengthen up his Koopa Troop-clan and kidnap the Princess again. As usual, the savior of that land, Mario, went off to rescue her while negotiating the effects of the Koopa Troops abusing the power of these leafs.

Since then, everyone was longing for a peaceful summer... and luckily, there so far hadn't been anything or _anyone _plotting to cause any trouble for the kingdom. The peaceful times and cool breezes brought a calm, relaxed mood to the residents living in the kingdom's capital, Toad Town. Some of them had even managed to find some new interests or roles to get into, and now used their time to get accustomed to them.

A morning sun had risen. The townsfolk greeted each other gladly and were all off to their own business: to raise flowers, go to work, attend their shops, go to meet the royalty or maybe just be up to no good due to getting bored with the unusually quiet times. But that's why the police force (in form of _Snufits_ and _the Police Toads training them_) would be ready to take those troublemakers out. Surely it was going to be yet another carefree day in Toad Town and many other districts in the surreal land of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Somewhere outside of the town, far away in the plains, was a Toad trudging on _Mushroom Way, _a pathway which went through an open grassland filled with bushes, river streams, brick blocks and coins. (Some of these floated in the air or resided on the ground.)  
This Toad wore a violet vest, and had been dragging a very large, heavy bag containing dozens of letters. It had been maybe half an hour since he had left Toad Town, but he was already getting fatigued. Laying down, he looked around for something desperately.  
"_What was Postmaster thinking... I don't have any idea when he started to be so hard on us workers that** he had to load this HUGE of a postbag for me to carry!**_" he thought, pretty annoyed by his current predicament.

After a while, he managed to recover enough to stand up: the little fungi boy rose and gazed around the area some more. It seemed like there was nothing else besides brick blocks to be seen through these grasslands. But fortunately, he noticed that many kinds of platforms were scattered throughout the plains to help the passengers reach the higher areas: maybe there would that certain block he was seeking?

The Toad quickly glanced around to make sure no one would see him. Then carefully, hid the huge post bag inside a bush. At the left was a huge wall which belonged to a large grassy cliff: the Toad noticed it could be reached by the colorful block structures next to it. Curiously he jumped on the structures and climbed on the cliff to see farther.

Luckily enough, there was a block awaiting him at the end of cliff's narrow path! The Toad dashed to it relievedly, warming up with hope of finding something that would help him ease the current situation.

But the more he neared it, the more he realized it was actually the dreaded_ Roulette Block: _the glassy block of unpredictableness that had been recognized throughout the nation to "_aid or bait_" the ones who dare to hit it. (The _bait_-part was constructed due to the block "_baiting_" the user into trying to exactly hit the power-up he wanted, but then making him _miss it_ and receive another one he didn't_ intend to get at the start_.)

There it floated high above, in front of him, scrolling through many sorts of powerups at such a fast rate that the Toad started to lose his earlier confidence: he had to carefully think how each power-up item could help him.  
"Super Star would be very helpful to ease my burden, but it wears off so quick that I'd just be stuck in my problem again... and a Fire Flower is a no-no! What if I were to accidentally burn the letters?"  
After a while thinking about it, he set to acquire a _Super Mushroom_: this juicy and empowering fungus would give superstrength to the one who consumed it. Just what he needed with his current task.

The Toad took a very long moment to observe the cycle of the items inside the block.  
When he felt sure enough, he jumped.

* * *

Far away from Toad's location was a plain meadow where a large cottage resided: this served as the living residence for the famous Mario Brothers. Inside the house was the younger brother _Luigi_, who was having quite a busy conversation on the phone.  
"No, really Daisy_,_ that's what actually happened-a! I don't know who came up with that thought about me being like _that_, but I swear, I'm NOT going to accept that offer at any cost!"  
The phone responded with a surprised cry, now mentioning all the money and gold Luigi received during his last adventure through a mansion: but he just sighed as a response while sipping his morning tea. After placing the cup on the booktable near him, he just flailed his open arm in disagreement when listening more of his girlfriend's chatter.  
"Daisy, we brothers are coming along just fine: we don't need money right now. Let some greedy fellow like Wario go out there to collect the riches instead of me. As long as I'm not pitted against gh_-gh-gh-gho-_"

Before Luigi could even finish his sentence, a loud noise blasted through the house. The green plumber squealed and jerked his body backwards in such a shock that his chair managed to fall down, making his phone fly out of his hand.

"_What's going on in there Luigi?! _

_Helloo?!_"

The phone flung out to the floor from the brother's hand as he fell on his back from the chair: even the teacup which was hurled in the air the moment before managed to land on his face. Fortunately it didn't shatter from the impact, but it spilled the remaining warm tea on him, sending quick shocks of anger through his body.  
Luigi quickly got up, and wiping the tea off his face, tramped straight to the bedroom.  
" _Jr. Troopa _", he thought as he slammed the door open in order to scare the "troublemaker" who was making the annoying noise. But when he opened the door, he gasped.

Luigi found out that the noise wasn't caused by the local troublemaker, but actually turned out to be rock music coming from the tv set- oddly enough triggered by his bigger brother _Mario_ playing videogames while still wearing his blue pajamas_. _Apparently his brother couldn't resist the game's catchy soundtrack and raised the volume up to a high notch.

For a moment, Luigi just stared at him very disapprovingly without a word.

"**IT WAS **_**YOU?**_"

Mario couldn't help but let out a sheepish grin.

"_Luigi, let me explai-_"  
But before Mario managed to say anything, Luigi went determinedly at the console and slammed the power button very forcedly with his open palm. Suddenly a continuous, static beeping noise could be heard coming from it. This made Mario gasp in shock, running towards the console to unplug it quick in order to prevent it from anymore harm.  
"Luigi, could you be-a more gentle towards my things-e? You don't have to so rough!" he scowled while clutching on to his dear console. The sight of this made Luigi raise his eyebrows with contempt.  
"I take it back there Bro... but _weren't you supposed to go cut the __weeds from __the__ grass__? _But here you are creating all sorts of ruckus, while playing _videogames? _Give me a break Mario!" he said while walking back to get his phone.

Mario observed quietly as his brother groaned at finding that Daisy had hung up on him.

* * *

Closing the door, Mario walked to the lawn: after getting the red lawnmower ready, he started to cut the grass while checking carefully for weeds sticking out of the ground. Even for such a hardworking plumber, it wasn't a very pleasant task to do.  
"Mammamia... one sure wishes a-work wouldn't always come in the way of having fun, especially in such-a _beautiful day_ like this-a..."  
The man's moustache wiggled a little as he sighed. His frustration didn't last long though: the sunny weather quickly soothed his stressed mood as he continued mowing around.

Dozen of minutes passed, and Mario was almost done with the lawn. He was just cutting some last weeds at the back of the house before finishing. The newest brand of _Pestipuff_ (produced by dissolving gases from rare Poison Puffs) was quite reliable for eliminating the growing weeds. In fact, if left lingering for long time, these weeds would eventually grow into Piranha Plants.  
"As they say, '_if you leave weeds growing overnight, you'll be greeted by Piranha's bite!"_he recited, chuckling. Cutting off the last dotted weed, Mario stood up and stretched himself thoroughly from all the work. He was finally done!  
The plumber was already craving to snooze in his hammock... and he was sure that this time, nothing would come in the way of his relaxing and enjoying the summer sky.

By now, he was facing the gate of the Bros' house's yard, seemingly observing something interesting from the open plains far away.  
"_Looks like-a someone's coming this way..._" he muttered briefly all of sudden.

Mario had noticed from afar that someone was clearly running towards their house. For a moment he tried to work out who this was: it looked quite odd, constantly changing shape and getting bigger the closer it got to him.  
The plumber left the lawnmower and the pesticide lying on the ground. Dashing to the gate of the yard, he took a closer look.

"Is that... a walking postbag?" he thought skeptically. The mentioned postbag suddenly slowed it's pace as it neared the gate. Mario could hear heavy panting coming underneath it, so he lifted the bag up. His eyebrows went way up.  
"_Mailtoad_? You came all the way to bring _THIS_ to us?" he asked in a suprise. Mail Toad didn't say anything: he only sat down to rest and catch his breath once again.  
Mario took a moment to glance around the post bag. Upon opening the bag's mouth, his jaw dropped: many, many dozens of letters were in the bag. It surely was no wonder why Toad was so fatigued after bringing it here from such a long distance (even with the _Super Mushroom's _powers). So, Mario suggested that Toad join him to eat a lunch at his house to recover from the work.

* * *

Pasta bowls were already on the table as the brothers and the Mailtoad sat down to eat. The spaghetti was enjoyable: coated with the spicy bolognese and topped with sprinkled cheese and two oregano leaves on the center: all courtesy of Luigi's talented home-cooking skills.

" Oh Lu-wee-ge, you've outdone yourself again-a! " Mario touted at his brother's impressive cooking (as usual). Despite his love for food, Mario was not at all talented in the kitchen, so he had to rely on others if he wanted to even dream of getting any meal. Luigi had to take care of that area, as he tended to look after the house more than his outgoing brother did, who was always away on epic quests and adventures.  
Mario's mouth was already watering as he looked at his serving with glee: but he was quickly reminded that Mailtoad was in the house.  
" So Mailtoad, how's your work going like-a, overall?" Luigi asked, meanwhile making an amused glance at Mario awkwardly wiping his mouth.  
"All I can say now is that it's _quite a burden already,_ if you know what I mean. I was completely outta breath after I managed to make it here to bring that unusually LARGE postbag for you. Just _what_ was the Postmaster thinking..." sighed the Mailtoad. Mario's attention quickly turned to the Toad as he gobbled some more pasta at a slightly fast rate.

"You know, it's-a true that we tend to get-" he gobbled some more, "Lots of mail from many kinds of people ("_even enemies..."_) in the kingdom," said Mario briefly after gulping down his mouthful, "But we NEVER got these many letters at once... It's entirely new to me." he added, turning to look at the postbag sitting beside the hat rack, near the entrance.  
"What, _never had enough gratitude letters in your life?_ " Luigi remarked, snickering. Mario responded by kicking him on the foot, enough to make Luigi squeal a little in pain.  
Mailtoad was slightly surprised by this, not knowing that both brothers tended to be pretty..._rough on each other. _Quickly he saw this as the best time to change the subject.  
"Um, Mario, I've been dying to ask this particular thing from you..." he started in a slight concern. Mario just smiled assuredly as he went to slurp few more forkfuls of spaghetti from his emptying serving.  
"Go ahead, _tell-a me_! It's-a _Mario_ you're asking a favour here anyway, _hohoo~!_" he laughed cheerfully. Putting his fork and knife finely side by side on the plate, he just rested his head on his left hand.  
"Sowhat's on your mind-a?" Mario asked. Mailtoad scratched his polkadot hat as he answered.

_"H__ow come your house's Warp Pipe is blocked?_"

Hearing what his friend said, Mario let out a cry of realization.  
"So that's-a why you came from the back yard... To tell you something, I have-a no idea. I guess some troublemakers were up to no good again..." Mario answered while finding it was now his turn to scratch his head. It seemed like he would have to say goodbye for his deserved siesta after all.

After the tasty lunch, Mailtoad and Mario discussed the matter some more. Clearly Mailtoad didn't feel like going the long miles back again to reach the Toad Town, so he and Mario agreed to go open the pipe together to ensure other visitors wouldn't have to go through the same thing as he did.  
"So what about the... _mailbag?_" the fungi boy pointed out, turning his head slowly towards the mentioned subject. Mario put his hands under his chin and thought for a moment.  
"Maybe Luigi can read them through while we're gone-a... Right _Brother? _" he said while facing him.

Luigi was sleeping in the middle of his lunch.

"I guess I'll take that as-a _yes_... silence is sign of approval. " Mario said, shrugging. ("_He's gotta lay off those "creepypasta"-brands before night..."_) Meanwhile, Mailtoad got up quickly after losing his balance at such an awkward sight.  
"Uuh... I guess we should wake him up before he drowns in his pasta sauce and gets _a taste of heaven... Overthere._" remarked the Mailtoad, jokingly. The plumber just chuckled at that comment as he crept near his brother and proceeded to shout in his ear.

"_Lu-wee-gee__~!_"

"_Hnblblblblzzh... _whaabtlbh_?_" Luigi muttered drowsily while raising his face from the pasta he had planted it in. His face was humorously covered by the red sauce and the cheese was all over his forehead.  
"_Can you do us-a favour-a and read the letters from the mailbag_? Meanwhile Mailtoad and-a I are going out to fix that warp pipe in the yard." said Mario as he proceeded to walk through the door to head out. Not knowing what just happened, Luigi was pretty dumbfounded and upset due to the sudden request.  
"_Wait, __**what-**_" he called while reaching his hands toward the entrance- but his sibling closed the door before he could continue.

Luigi let his face fall on his pasta bowl again. A muffled sobbing filled the house.

* * *

A few hours had passed. The post bag was slumped all open on the dining table as Luigi took a letter from inside it and eyed it through swiftly before throwing it into a huge heap behind him. The huge pile of paper was filled with opened letter cases and all different shapes of ripped pieces.  
He was getting frustrated: the green plumber had discovered that these letters were actually old taxes and requests, directed at Mario and his old plumber business back in _Brooklyn_. Luigi was aware that neither had visited the _Real World_ for decades, but how the letters managed to reach to Mushroom Kingdom was beyond his grasp.  
"And this is yet another tax... these papers are so dried out that some fluff is even coming out of them- _yuck!_ Mama-mia, I didn't know we had to pay so much to maintain our business and house..._which reminds me..._"

Luigi started to reminisce about the times back in 1985, when he and Mario had fared well as the best plumber duo in all of Brooklyn, living in the noisy neighborhood of _Flatbush._

_One day, they had found out that lots of pipes from many residents were reported to be broken or leaking at the same time. But strangely enough, no matter how they tried, people kept saying their sewers or waterpipes broke just a few hours after they had fixed them._

_The brothers were really confused about what was behind all these mysteriously undone and leaking pipes. They didn't need to wait too long: One night they were called at a certain museum in Brooklyn to fix its basement's leaking pipes._  
_Sooner than they could expect, halfway into the work they noticed that the leaks and holes were appearing again despite the hard patching they had done on them. Suddenly some green creature ran past them into a dark room. Both scurried after it, but as soon as they entered the room, they were shocked at what they discovered._  
_There were lots of strange monsters flocking into the pipe room: these included agilely moving turtles that were nibbling the metallic pipes and leaving holes in them. Using the bouncy platforms in the room, the brothers stunned the turtles and kicked them straight into the flowing sewage waters._

_But even after both brothers managed to clean the room of them, there were also crabs which were agitated quickly if hit from below and even giant hornets that were very hard to stun because they hopped around so much. Eventually gas pipes started to break up in the room, creating lots of floating fireballs that flew through the air or bounced everywhere across the floor._  
_And if that wasn't enough, every time they defeated those monsters, golden coins would pop out!_

Back then, it was the most odd and abnormal task they had ever encountered in their life, not to mention their most dangerous working day yet. But even despite all that, the next year's events were there to change their lives, as that would be the day they were sucked down to Mushroom Kingdom.  
"Yeah, **back then...** that was-a some strange times. But no more, since, well... this is the Mushroom Kingdom we're living in. There's no _single word _to describe this place and its logic, hahaha! Anyway... _back to letters."  
_After stretching himself a bit, Luigi dug his hand into the half-full bag again and grabbed what he could reach.

When he pulled his hand out, he noticed that he was holding _a golden letter with orange ribbons on the back._ Luigi's eyes widened with surprise. Bringing the letter closer to his view with both of his hands, he read who it was from.  
With that golden coating and the way it looked brand new after all these years, it was practically _begging to be opened!_

Suddenly Luigi threw that letter away as well: it fell on the heap to sit along with the many other yellow-tinted or white papers.

"No way I'm gonna go into yet _another haunted mansion_ again." he grumbled as he quietly went back into examining more letters.

* * *

Sunset came: the heap of letters in the kitchen was quite colossal and the mailbag was all emptied out. Luigi had gone back into the living room a long time ago, and was sipping tea and eating Yoshi Cookies, while relaxing in a carefree way. On the other hand he was concerned about what Mario would think when he saw such a huge pile of letters which were composed... _mostly _composed of just decade-old taxes and customer requests.

"Mario sure's taking a long time fixing that pipe... oh well, at least my work's done!" he laughed. Although, he was getting bored with all the peace and quiet, not to mention that the cookies on his plate were starting to run out as well...  
Suddenly, he had a great idea.  
Luigi hopped off the chair, planning to go at the bedroom. Suddenly the entrance door was opened.

"_I'mma back Luigi!_"

In astonishment, Luigi quickly turned back and tried to forget his "great" idea he was planning to do.  
"You're finally back Bro! What took you so long, anyway?" he asked, a little embarrassed. Mario wondered briefly what was up with his brother.  
"I'm-a flabbergasted by it myself, but there was-a Monty Mole who thought he was-a beaver- and, well... he had managed to store loads of wood-and mud, clogging the pipe up. We tried to assure him that he's a mole, but he didn't believe us _and..._"  
Mario was going to continue on, but suddenly his view caught the huge pile of paper in the kitchen. That sight gave him a discomfortable and maybe even ominous feeling: _what was that pile doing there, anyway? _  
"Excuse-a me Luigi, but what is all that over there?" he asked while slowly tilting his head. Luigi explained that most of the letters were requests and taxed for their plumber business back when they lived Flatbush, and did so pretty quickly.  
"So there wasn't really **anything** in there that was worth reading-a?" Mario said, folding his arms. Luigi shook his head. But all of a sudden, started to scratch his cheek uncomfortably.

"Well-a... actually _if there was one..._"

Mario's eyes widened up in suprise.  
"Uuh... _how it did look like_?" he asked quickly.  
"Well, if I can say anything notable about it, it was pretty golden and still looking pretty new..." Luigi answered.  
Mario's interest had now rosen up pretty quickly: cheerfully he grabbed Luigi from his shoulders and asked him where was that particular letter. Now Luigi started to feel little itchy.  
"Well Bro, the news is that-a... I managed to throw it into that pile in front of you with the others." he revealed.

Mario jawdropped in shock. He turned at the letter heap and hurriedly ran towards it: making a huge leap as he dived head-on into it. The impact flung up lots of paper and they floated randomly into the floor. Luigi slammed his open hands on his cheeks in shock.  
"**What are you doing Bro?! Stop messing our hous-e!** " he yelled worriedly while running after his brother to stop him. Hearing what Luigi said, the red plumber rose from the heap and was_about to glare back at him, _but suddenly shrugged that off. Now he waved at him as to ask him come near the heap.

"C'mon now Luigi, we have no time to talk about that, let's-a find that letter now! _What-a was with-you when you threw it in the pile..._" he said as he dived back in the heap again. Luigi thought of mentioning his concerns on the letter being another trap regarding haunted mansions, but his brother's antics was almost starting to cover the whole kitchen in ripped letter pieces and flakes. "_Ugh..._ _Maybe he'd notice that glaring fact too when reading the letter and would dispose it completely..." _Luigi thought uncomfortably, gritting his teeth as he just jumped in the letter pile to join his brother: _Better avoid the potential situations of Mario getting overly excited with freshly cleaned house._

Some minutes passed after a redsleeved gloved hand shot up from the heap, and relievedly, it was holding that same golden letter Luigi had thrown away a few hours ago. Mario jumped out of the papery heap, but then turned to Luigi who was still cramming his body into it and digging through it.  
"Uhm, Brother... I've found the letter already." Mario assured awkwardly. Hearing that, Luigi popped his head from the letters and furiously swept his body of the white fluff and pieces of paper as he walked out of the heap.  
"That-a was some **determined searching **there Mario: we better take care of the letters later so this place won't stay messy and I won't be covered in all this fluff again... Anyway Bro, have you opened the letter-or-a-what?"  
But right when Luigi turned to his brother, he noticed that Mario had already opened the letter and was reading it by himself very intently near the kitchen cabinets beside the heap. The timid brother tried to sneak behind him to see: but _just before_ he _managed _to tip-toe near his back...

"**YAH-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Mario broke out into a shout with glee as he jumped up so high that he could've went through the ceiling. Luigi got so startled that he screamed and tried to jump back, but tripped halfway through it. Mario landed straight on his feet with a loud thud.  
"**LUIGI!** You better read this letter! **I can't believe-a** you had almost thrown this away! This letter that I'm holding in my hand _might just be_ the _**best opportunity **_we have ever gotten in our lives!" Mario exclaimed enthusiastically.  
The tripped bro's interest suddenly awoke as he watched the red-capped man smile from ear to ear with excitement: it seemed that the letter hadn't anything to do with suspicious prize awards or haunted mansions after all.  
"_Let me see that letter..._" Luigi said as he grabbed Mario's helping hand to get him up. He took the gold-tinted fine letter and quickly read it through. Mario just chuckled as he watched his brother's eyes broaden and his face do a massive jawdrop thereafter.  
"You read it? You see what it says?" Mario asked, his fists gripped with excitement. Luigi actually _started to feel_ quite uncomfortable with what he just read, but he did admit to himself that he was quite stoked as well.  
"It's from our rich cousin _Albano Mario! _The famous, talented singer and voice actor supreme of our family tree! According to this letter, he had actually gifted us with _one of his most beloved properties!_" Mario elaborated quickly. The green-capped bro eyed through the letter again and suddenly grabbed his chin.  
"And it turns out to be... _a theater restaurant? _" he said in suprise. Mario nodded back as a response. But suddenly he noticed that his brother raised his eyebrows questionably as he looked at certain part of the letter for a long moment.  
"What is it?" Mario asked curiously. Luigi started to sweat suddenly in concern.  
"I'm not sure if I should be happy, or if I should be_ worried instead _Mario- _Look_!" Luigi said in an anxious voice, poking at the top-right corner of the paper. Mario checked what his brother was pointing at: suddenly he caught the eerie detail of the letter. _It was sent for the brothers __**21 years ago!**_

For a long while, both just stood as silence shrouded the kitchen: Luigi just kept worrying about the untidyness of the kitchen while Mario just walked back and forth caws of the _Ravens_ could be heard outside of their house. Suddenly one of these birds coughed so hard that it made both brothers remind themselves just what they were dealing with.  
"So what do we do, Bro?" Luigi asked questioningly. Mario was quite puzzled about the problem, and quite worried as well. Soon he just pinched his lower lip with his thumb and index finger, and thought quite thoroughly for some minutes. Meanwhile Luigi thought of disposing of the rest of the letters and, while sighing deeply, of re-cleaning the kitchen after all the mess they had caused. He had already stepped to one of the cabinets which had the cleaning utensils when he suddenly heard Mario grunting determinedly while slamming his fist on his other open palm.

"Luigi, we're heading out." Mario declared in a serious tone.

"Heading where?" Luigi asked, slightly astonished by his brother's sudden change of mood.

"We're going to pay a visit to the Real World. _Once more._" Mario answered.

Luigi became speechless. He stammered something before he managed to anything.  
"But_-t-t-t-_ at _this time of the day?_ _**It's almost evening!**_" he stated in very confused tone.

Suddenly Mario marched at Luigi, grabbed his both arms, and made him look straight in his eyes: Luigi could see how they were now beaming with ambition and determination. And everyone knew that when Mario decided to put his heart into something, _there was no turning back._  
"Luigi, _this letter has gone __unnoticed for __**21 years!**_ **Do we really need to leave our family member's gift unaccepted **_**any longer and**_** waste the unknown **_**opportunities**_** that it could bring for us?**" That was Mario's long, very sternly asked question.  
Luigi was stunned, but suddenly he realised that his brother had slight hint of worry in his voice.  
"U-_u-u-u-u-u-uu-h- No?_" he answered. Soon he watched as Mario's serious expression started to shift into grinning, and soon enough, he was laughing out loud. He even started to slam his brother on the back in pride, glad that Luigi wouldn't want to let him down.  
"That's the spirit Lu-wee-ge! _C'mon now! __**Let's-a GO!**_" Mario shouted, visibly reverting back to his enthusiastic state. Suddenly he grabbed Luigi with his left arm and started to run straight to the door!  
Luigi couldn't help but yell "**WOAH!**" as he was dragged along by his brother to the yard.

Mario opened the door in a whim: straightening his cap, he dashed to the gate in the backyard. He made a hop, then a skip, and then pulled a triple flip jump with a loud "_Wahoo!_"- crossing over the gate's fence in a breeze.  
Luigi tried to follow along, but almost tripped due to the low friction of his shoes: soon he also accelerated forward and as he watched lawn glitter from sunset rays shining on the dew, he actually leaped over the gate with a _single jump._  
"Still-a _good jumper_ eh, Luigi?" Mario said as he looked behind his back and saw Luigi pulling a clean landing.  
"You have the_ technique, _butI have the _**skill.**_" said Luigi a little proudly. He quickly caught up with his bro and both kept running and leaping through the open plains competitively while the sunset painted intense red and orange colors and shades through the Grasslands.

Both suddenly noticed a solid and shining yellow _Question Block _far above them, nearing as they kept on running. It was almost like they communicated telepathically because without saying a word, Luigi abruptly extended his arms and opened his hands, as to act as some kind of a spring. Mario suddenly turned at his direction and dashed: he then jumped very high, landing his feet on Luigi's arms. Then the green-capped man threw him way up, springing him towards the floating block.

Mario gripped his fist and extended it above him to hit the block head on.

**BONK!**

"_**Blur-lur-lurp!"**_

From the impact of his fist, the huge question block spat out its contents. Out of it emerged two brown, striped leaves. Mario quickly reached at one of them and as soon he touched the leaf, he was covered in a puff of smoke, emerging with a pair of raccoon ears grown on his hat and a brown, striped tail sticking from his behind.

Mario quickly grabbed the other floating _Super Leaf_ with his hat and glided down at his bro to let him get the other leaf. When Luigi touched it, he transformed as well, growing honey-yellow fox ears and a fluffy yellow tail. Both did a high five and then started to run as fast as they could to build up enough speed and momentum for their flight.  
Soon they felt their body getting light enough from the collected momentum and together they leaped way up high and started waggling their tails and flapping their arms to gain more altitude.

As they reached the clouds and soared together through the sky, the Mario Bros watched the sun setting on the horizon, with tall hills and grassy plains below them, and gazed admiringly at the familiar islands far away on the glittering, orange sea. Soon enough, they wouldn't see these lands for some while.


End file.
